Alicia Melchiott
Alicia Melchiott is a nineteen year old Squad 7 scout, female lead for the Valkyria Chronicles game and anime, and secret character who has some brief cameos in Valkyria Chronicles 2. She is played by Marina Inoue in the Japanese version and Colleen O'Shaughnessey in English. Profile A young lady who is one day hoping to become a baker. She served as a team captain of the Bruhl Town Watch and was called for duty after the invasion, being posted to Squad 7 like Welkin. From her previous experience, she will serve as one of the scouts. She is extremely reliable, full of righteousness and loves taking care of others. At first, she is perplexed by Welkin’s personality, but soon learns what is special about his gentle ways. Valkyria Chronicles Alicia is introduced when Welkin is drawing some fishes in Bruhl's river. She takes him hostage thinking that Welkin is an Imperial and she releases him when Isara tells her that Welkin is not an Imperial. After that an Imperial scout party arrives to Bruhl and Alicia with Welkin goes to check it. After that Alicia visits Welkin's house and then with Welkin they try to free Bruhl from the Imperials that are trying to destroy it; unfortunately for them the Imperials bring a tank and they cant destroy it. Alicia with some Bruhl locals try to defend the gate for let the people escape, fortunately, Welkin arrives with Isara and Martha in his father's tank, the Edelweiss and they manage to get all the people safe. Later, Alicia with Welkin and Isara join Gallia's Army and Alicia is promoted to Squad Seven Sergeant. At first Welkin, Alicia and Isara have some problems with Largo and Rosie who also belong to Squad 7 but after Welkin manages to retake some of Rangdriz city from the Imperials, those two become loyal to him. Alicia plays an important role in Barious desert when she somehow opens a tomb of the ancient race known as Valkyria. There, with Welkin and Squad One Commander Faldio, they find the prince of the Imperials, Maximilian and his commander Selvaria inside the tomb and after an exchange of words they return to the desert for fight. Alicia with the entire Squad Seven manages to destroy the Bartomis with great difficulties because Selvaria appear and they find that Selvaria can harness the power of the Valkyria. After the battle, the Squad again returns to the desert for finish the remaining imperials. When the Squad were sleeping, Faldio sees a blue flame that comes from Alicia but he doesn't understand the meaning of it. After that, in an operation inside a forest, Alicia and Welkin get separated from Squad Seven and Alicia gets injured in one of her legs. Thanks to Welkin, they arrive safely to an empty cottage and she heals there. An Imperial soldier also appears, but he is gravely injured and, thanks to Alicia, is able to rest after crying for his mother. An Imperial general meets them and after watching what they did to his comrade, lets them go. Alicia and Welkin return to Squad Seven basecamp and they finish fighting the Imperials there. Alicia participates in the rescue of Princess Cordelia, the liberation of Fouzen and also when they retake Marberry Shore. She was affected by the death of Isara, one of her best friends. After Squad Seven retakes Bruhl, Alicia promises Welkin that they will be together for repair Bruhl after the war ends. In Naggiar plane, Alicia get shot by an unknown sniper and she loses her consciousness. She is in a t ent sleeping until someone gives her the Valkyria lance and shield. Alicia wakes up and she returns to the battlefield having her Valkyria powers awakened. She battles Selvaria and beats her; also she defeats alot of Imperials but suddenly she fall unconscious again and Welkin manages that a medic return her to the tents. When Alicia wakes up, alot of people treat her like a god which is something she doesn't want. Alicia is deeply troubled when she finds she is a descendant of the Valkyria. She asks for advice to Selvaria when they defeat her in Ghirlandaio but she doesn't get a proper answer. She watches as the rest of the Squad when Selvaria blows up the fortress. Alicia with the Squad manages to distract the Marmota and change it from his route but then Alicia activates her Valkyria powers and tries to do the same thing as Selvaria did. She would have lost her life if Welkin didn't appear and told her that what she was going to do wasn't the real victory. Also, Welkin proposes marriage to her and he said to her that he will protect Alicia always. After that, Alicia and Welkin kiss and Alicia returns to be the same girls as before. Squad 7 manages to defeat General Jaeger, shortly afterwords going to defeat Maximilian. After a lengthy fight, they manage to defeat Maximilian and the Marmota, watching in shock as Faldio sacrifices himself kill Maximilian. The engine of the Marmota explodes and Alicia, with Welkin, gets separated by the resulting fire. They head to the top of the Marmota and are rescued by Leon when he rescues them with an airplane that Isara had been creating. After the war, Alicia and Welkin return to Bruhl, getting married and having a daughter, Isara Gunther. Alicia manages to open a bread store and sells bread to the people of Bruhl. Stats Base Stats HP- 230 Accuracy- 30 Evasion- 30 AP- 800 Defense- 0 Max Stats HP- 345 Accuracy- 54 Evasion- 72.8 AP- 900 Defense- 3 Potentials *Country Bred- Standing on bare dirt leads to a boost in concentration, raising accuracy. *Maternal- When any of her close friends are nearby, the desire to protect them drives all of her abilities up. *Mysterious Body- Always a fast healer for some reason, she occasionally notices that she's completely recovered from injury. *Valkyria- The awesome power of the Valkyrur awakens within her when her HP falls below half-full. Class Potentials *Undodgeable Shot- Attacks have a set probability of being impossible for enemies to evade. *First Aid Boost- The healing powers of Ragnaid (S) are occasionally increased. *Resist Crossfire- Damage taken from enemy interception fire is lessened. *Double Movement- They have a chance of being able to move twice consecutively. Friends *Welkin *Noce *Dallas Valkyria Chronicles 2 Alicia is set to appear as a character in Valkyria Chronicles 2 . Confirmed in the Japanese Version, she appears as a NPC randomly in the school's shop teaching the player Orders. The player can, however, enter a password to use her as a secret character along with Welkin. Category:Valkyria Category:Scout Category:Characters Category:Squad 7